In traditional in-game tournaments, prize determined solely on player ranking in the tournament is known. Tournaments may be used to encourage players to purchase virtual items in pursuit of amassing an in-game metric that determines tournament ranking. Traditionally, tournament prizes for each rank are static, thus a player may win the same prize if they are the top ranked player and cannot improve their prize with a stronger performance in the metric that the tournament measures.